Coaxial cable connector assemblies have been used for numerous automotive applications, such as global positioning systems (GPS), infotainment systems, and air bag systems. Coaxial cables typically consist of an outer shield conductor, an inner center conductor, a dielectric, and an insulation jacket. The outer conductor and the inner conductor of the coaxial cable often electrically interface with a mating coaxial cable through socket and plug connectors. Such conventional coaxial cable connectors are known in the art.
In order to standardize various types of connectors and thereby avoid confusion, certain industry standards have been established. One of these standards is referred to as FAKRA. FAKRA is the Automotive Standards Committee in the German Institute for Standardization (in German “Deutsches Institut für Normung”, best known by the acronym DIN), representing international standardization interests in the automotive field. The FAKRA standard provides a system, based on keying and color coding, for proper connector attachment. Like socket keys can only be connected to like plug keyways in FAKRA connectors. Secure positioning and locking of connector housings is facilitated by way of a FAKRA defined catch on the socket housing and a cooperating latch on the plug housing.
The connector assemblies include an inner contact and an outer contact that provides shielding for the inner contact. The outer contact is typically manufactured from a zinc die-cast or screw machined part, which is expensive to manufacture.
A need remains for a connector assembly that may be manufactured in a cost effective and reliable manner. Additionally, a need remains for a connector assembly that may utilize less expensive parts, such as stamped and formed parts, in existing outer housings and locks made for die-cast parts.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.